Goth Meets Phineas and Ferb
I know it's too short and kinda lame but oh well. ;) Story An alarm clock blared out the song Gitchee Gitchee Goo. A hand slapped the off button. Phineas stretched and yawned. He looked over at Ferb's bed--and threw a pillow at him. "Wake up, sleepy-head!" he said. Ferb threw the pillow back at Phineas, hitting square on the nose. Phineas rubbed his nose, and the two boys chuckled. They got dressed and hurried downstairs. They sat down and began to eat their scrambled eggs and bacon. Suddenly, they heard a noise outside. They bolted to the window and looked out. A moving van was parked outside of a house that had been empty for years. "Hey, it looks like someone's moving in!" said Phineas excitedly. The two boys scrambled back to the table and ate as fast as they could. They ran to the other house to greet their new neighbors. A girl and a dog trotted towards them. The girl had short, brown hair, light skin and green eyes. She wore a black shirt with a blue guitar on it and black shorts. The dog was brown, the same brown as the girl's hair, had the same green eyes as the girl, and wore retangular black glasses and a Perry-colored hoodie. (Phineas and Ferb wondered why the dog was wearing clothes in the first place.) "You must be my new neighbors!" said the girl, excitedly. "Yes, yes we are," said Phineas. "I'm Phineas, and that's my brother Ferb." "Hi Phineas!" said the girl. "Hi...Ferb..." The girl suddenly seemed lost in another world when her eyes focused on Ferb. Then she shook her head, coming back to the real world. "My name is Goth Meddleshmirtz," she said. "That is AngelDog. She is my dog clone...sort of. I think she only got some of my DNA. But whatever. Let us not talk about these confuzzling things. Who are the other neighbors?" "We can take you to them," said Ferb. Goth seemed lost again for a few seconds. Then she spoke. "Okay." First, they went to Isabella's house. Phineas knocked on the door. Isabella opened it. "Hey Phineas!" she said. "Whacha doin'?" "This is our new neighbor," Phineas replied, pointing at Goth. "Hi!" said Isabella. "I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." "I'm Goth." "You're goth?" "My name is Goth. I'm not a goth chick, really." "Ah. Gotcha." A similar introduction was made as they went to each house. Finally, they went down the street to a lonely looking house in almost the middle of nowhere. This time Ferb knocked on the door. "If you're looking for me, I'm over here," said a male voice. Ferb turned. "Where are you Eric?" he asked. "Up on the roof!" called the voice. Everyone looked up. A boy on the roof with firey red hair, freckles and green eyes waved at us. "Come on up!" he said. Phineas and Ferb helped Goth get up on the roof, then they stood next to Eric. "What are you doing up here?" asked Goth. "Eh, just enjoying the view," said Eric. He carefully climbed down. Goth suddenly slipped, and fell. She screamed as she plummeted towards the ground. Luckily, she landed safely--in Eric's arms. Goth stared into his face. "Thanks," she said, breathlessly. "No problemo," said Eric. "The name's Eric." "My name's Goth," said Goth, with a giggle. Eric blushed slightly. Ferb is nice, thought Goth, but I think I like Eric now. The End? Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Goth's pages